


Crime and Punishment

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Dark, PG-13 - Blue Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: If he has a conscience he will suffer for his mistake. That will be punishment - as well as the prison.Fyodor DostoevskyPart of theHookerverse.Part of theHookerverse.





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the [ Betrayal Challenge. Thanks to Fionnabair for the kick-ass beta and the title suggestion.](http://community.livejournal.com/1973flashfic/)

The girl's eyes widen when Phyllis strides in to the cell, shutting the door firmly in direct contravention to cell policy. Tapping her fingers against her thigh, the tough Desk Sergeant fixes the girl with a stare. "I'm waiting, Sandra."

 

 

Sandra immediately directs her gaze at the floor, unable to stare into the other woman's eyes. This was not supposed to happen, even when she was arrested, she had held on to the slim chance that this wouldn't get back to Phyllis or, through her, to the Man. But it seems like there's no chance now. "I'm sorry," she mumbles.

 

 

Phyllis crosses over to where she is sitting hunched in the corner, and grabs her chin, forcing Sandra to look up into her eyes. "You betrayed me, Sandra. I look after you girls, give you your dues, make sure you're treated fairly, make sure you're safe. And you do something like this to me? That's not just foolish, girl. That's suicidal. What the hell were you thinking?"

 

 

Sandra knows she wasn't thinking at the time. She was feeling, not thinking. The trick had really hurt her, she had the bruises and the cuts to prove it. Plus he'd been flashing that wallet around, he was ripe for taking down a peg or two. Didn't take that much to lift a tip, she deserved it. But Sandra knows that none of this will wash with Phyllis. While her client had done wrong, she has done worse by not trusting in Phyllis to look after her. Phyllis was right, she has betrayed her. Moreover, by not telling Phyllis what had happened directly she has betrayed the next girl to service the client. By not telling Phyllis directly, she has betrayed herself.

 

 

She knows she deserves whatever justice Phyllis will serve now, whether it’s sending her down before judge and jury or sending her down the canal. She looks up into the other woman's eyes, still deferential, and says clearly, "I'm very sorry, ma'am, and it won't happen again."

 

 

Phyllis stares hard back, judging, assessing. She finally nods once and purses her lips. "It’s your first offence, so I'll be lenient on you, girl. But you remember, you’ve betrayed my trust. It’ll cost you twice as much to earn that back." She hammers on the door, which opens immediately. "But for now, I'll let him teach you a lesson." She jerks a head to the man entering the cell, and she leaves as the Man walks closer to Sandra, all white loafers and smelling of whisky and smoke.

 

 

Later, curled into a ball on the cold bench, gagging, jaw and kidneys aching, Sandra knows she'll need to be back working before the bruises fade.

 

 

_fin_


End file.
